


Kanan and Ezra【ART】

by hjbender



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Lap Sex, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), NSFW Art, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Bottom, Seduction, all characters are 18 or older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender
Summary: An ongoing collection of Kanan/Ezra art. Ratings vary. 🔞
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Kanan Jarrus
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	1. Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like your padawan is about to teach _you_ a thing, Kanan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first Kanan/Ezra art I ever drew (6 Oct 2020). I recently edited it, changed the colors, fixed a few things that were bothering me, and it looks much better now (to me, at least).


	2. Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Below is extremely explicit artwork intended for adult audiences (18+) only. If this is definitely what you're here for, scroll on, friend. If by some miracle you missed the rating and tags and pairing and summary, this is your last chance to hit the back button. We good? Good.


End file.
